Keep The Faith
by Mizumiii
Summary: Ce OS se passe avant les évènements du manga, avec une autre exorciste mais un Noah bien connu...


Siméa marchait tranquillement dans les rues pavées de Paris. Le temps était gris et morne, les gens pressés ne regardaient même pas où ils allaient, bref rien de nouveau sous le soleil, encore que celui-ci s'amusait à dissimuler sa chaleureuse présence derrière des nuages gris qui promettaient une averse d'ici peu. La jeune fille tira sur la manche de son pull, elle était peu habituée à ce contact sur sa peau, ce qui la démangeait légèrement.  
Plutôt que de continuer à marcher sans but, elle décida d'aller boire quelque chose, à peine un mètre plus loin elle trouva son bonheur : un bar. L'endroit était assez bondé mais ce ne la dérangea pas plus que ça car ainsi elle pouvait passer inaperçue. Elle remarqua assez vite que l'endroit était surtout peuplé d'hommes alors, par simple précaution, elle tira sa capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler ses longs cheveux blonds. Après un instant d'hésitation, et voyant le monde partout, elle décida d'aller s'asseoir à une table au fond où elle n'avait remarqué personne. Une fois assise elle attendit qu'un serveur l'aperçoive, même si elle avait peu d'espoir que son vœux se réalise. Siméa poussa alors un profond soupir et comme par magie quelque chose gesticula à côté d'elle. La jeune fille retint un cri de surprise et ferma son poing par réflexe.

-Pas la peine d'avoir peur, la rassura l'inconnu.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Siméa toujours sur la défensive.

-Parce que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

L'autre posa ses iris noir sur elle, mais elle n'y décela aucune animosité, simplement... De la tristesse ? Comprenant que cet homme n'avait décidément pas l'air menaçant, elle rouvrit sa main et fit disparaître discrètement les flammes qui avaient commencé à y apparaître.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Siméa qui ne voyait pas de mal à engager la conversation.

-hm, réfléchit-il pensivement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réfléchit à son prénom ? Se demanda Siméa, d'un autre côté peut-être que je ne devrais pas non plus lui donner le mien...

-Je m'appelle Damien, oui c'est ça Damien, répéta-t-il avec un air enjoué.

Siméa était totalement sidérée, ce mec se figurait qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'il avait dit un faux nom ? Tant pis, elle ferait pareil pour lui faire les pieds.

-Moi c'est Lucie, se présenta t-elle à son tour.

Siméa croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'entende pas les battements affolés de son cœur face à ce mensonge et puis elle devait bien avouer que cet homme lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Comme l'autre semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées elle en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Immédiatement elle le trouva bel homme, il avait des cheveux mi-longs ébouriffés et surtout totalement indisciplinés, ils avaient une couleur noire de jais comme ses yeux, son visage montrait des traits à la fois fin et dur surtout au niveau de ses yeux qui paressait tout le temps froncés malgré le léger pétillement de ses pupilles. Siméa pencha la tête pour attirer son attention, sans succès, elle passa une main devant le visage de Damien. Ce qui échoua à nouveau, elle agita plus vivement sa main jusqu'à ce que le visage de son vis à vis s'illumine de nouveau.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il.

-J'avais remarqué ça, fit-elle ironiquement.

-Sinon que fait une jeune fille dans un endroit tel qu'ici ? Demanda Damien.

-Hm... Disons que je suis en vacances.

Siméa rumina quelques instants avant de lui retourner la question.

-On va dire que j'ai été exilée de force, fit-il de façon énigmatique.

-Étant donné que l'on se retrouve tout les deux seul et abandonné de tous ça vous dit que l'on profite de ce séjour ensemble ?

Siméa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais pourquoi diable lui avait-elle proposé ça ? Elle allait se recevoir un magnifique râteau si elle continuait.

-D'accord, accepta Damien de bon cœur, mais..., et en disant cela il approcha son visage tout près du sien, tutoie moi !

Siméa sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine.

-D'a... D'accord, accepta t-elle à son tour. V-Tu connais bien Paris ?

-Non, j'y suis jamais venu et toi ?

-Non plus...

Ils se regardèrent, abasourdis avant d'éclater de rire.  
Finalement ce repos forcé allait peut-être avoir du bon, songea Siméa en riant de bon cœur. Une fois calmés, les deux nouveaux amis sortirent sans se presser du bar et commencèrent à arpenter les rues en discutant de tout et de rien. Ainsi Siméa apprit que son vis à vis avait comme elle, un plus jeune frère mais tout comme elle il reste très évasif sur ce sujet sans vraiment donner de détails. Mais ça ne la vexa pas, d'abord vu qu'elle agissait de même et puis ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, les confidences attendraient...

-A ce qu'il parait ici il y a un monument immeeeense ! déclara Damien en écartant les bras pour souligner ses dire. C'est la Tour Eiffel ! Tu l'as déjà vue ?

-Non, avoua Siméa en souriant.

-Viens je vais te montrer, fit Damien surexcité, je l'ai jamais vue non plus !

S'en suivit alors une course effrénée dans la foule, Damien lui avait pris la main pour la guider, c'était plutôt agréable. Au bout d'un moment il se stoppa net et Siméa lui rentra dedans.

-Regarde...

Siméa leva lentement la tête en se frottant le bout du nez encore endolori. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement quand elle découvrit l'immense monument qui leur faisait face.

-C'est... C'est...

Mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, aucun adjectifs pouvait qualifier ce qu'elle voyait. Damien se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillant d'excitation et d'émerveillement.

-Ça te dit qu'on y monte ? proposa t-il avec un sourire emplis de promesses.

-Mais c'est interdit, protesta faiblement la jeune fille.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je suis partante ! s'exclama t-elle en riant.

Ils se faufilèrent jusque devant la foule, et après un dernier regard pour être sur que personne ne les regardait ils passèrent sous le bandeau marqué 'En construction'. Les escaliers avaient déjà été construits, il leur suffit alors de les escalader mais pour arriver tout en haut ils durent faire travailler leurs muscles car les marches n'avaient pas été finies jusqu'au sommet.  
Mais tous ses efforts en valurent le coup car une fois arrivés tout en haut, la vue leur coupa le souffle. Siméa se retenait à la mince rambarde qui les séparaient du vide - les mains de Damien posés sur ses hanches la rassuraient un peu - pour mieux voir il s'était rapproché d'elle et son souffle chaud chatouillait son cou. Mais son esprit était trop concentré sur ce qu'elle voyait en contre-bas : la nuit avait commencé à répandre son manteau d'étoiles et les réverbères s'allumaient un à un comme des lucioles. A leurs hauteur la ville semblait minuscule comme construites pour des fourmis. Un vent froid vient faire bouger ses cheveux et rougir ses joues, quelques larmes vinrent se former à ses yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter ce paysage de ses yeux. Au bout d'un instant elle réussit à le quitter des yeux pour regarder la réaction de Damien, lui aussi semblait choqué, ses yeux ne cillaient pas et on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Damien cligna des yeux comme si elle venait de le réveiller d'un étrange songe.

-Oui, oui, désolé, c'est d'un coup je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment dommage si tout cela devait disparaître, déclara t-il tout doucement, à la fin sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure.

-C'est pour ça que les humains ne disparaîtront jamais, fit Siméa avec un sourire.

Damien la regarda soudain comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Son sourire semblait rassembler toute la paix et l'espoir du monde et soudain il se prit à espérer que peut-être il y arriverait. Peut-être que...  
Ils restèrent ici pendant plus d'une heure puis Damien la raccompagna chez elle, il avait peur qu'une si frêle demoiselle se fasse enlever ce qui avait fait rire Siméa. Puis une fois devant le pas de sa porte, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, un peu gêné.

-Bonne nuit, finit-il par souhaiter en baissant le regard.

-Merci toi aussi, lui souhaita t-elle en souriant doucement et en rougissant légèrement.

Damien se perdit dans sa contemplation et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était rentrée. Finalement, il se retourna à son tour mais son visage était lui aussi orné d'un sourire.

Siméa grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le palier de son appartement, puis elle en franchit la porte. Il était plutôt spacieux et bien entretenu, heureusement elle avait emporté toutes ses économies avant de partir. Une envie soudaine la prit et elle alla farfouiller dans son armoire. Après avoir retiré l'équivalent de la moitié de sa garde robe, elle finit par en sortir une longue boîte rectangulaire et assez fine. Elle la posa délicatement par terre avant de l'ouvrir avec autant d'attention. Elle en retira un long manteau noir qu'elle posa sur ses jambes, le tissu était vieux et usé, à certains endroits il était même déchiré mais à part ça il était plutôt en bon état et le noir brillait encore légèrement.  
Siméa finit par le replier et le poser à côté d'elle pour en sortir un haut noir et blanc avec une fermeture centrale puis un pantalon lui aussi noir mais plus clair vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Une idée encore plus folle lui traversa l'esprit et elle se déshabilla soudainement pour enfiler ces habits là, pendant un instant elle se trouva ridicule mais une fois qu'elle eu fini de boutonner son manteau elle se sentit mieux. C'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais voulu dépendre de son statut mais elle se sentait toujours mieux quand elle revêtait son uniforme, comme s'il la protégeait du reste du monde. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, ses vêtements épousaient bien ses formes et l'accompagnaient dans tous ses mouvements, lui donnant une grâce particulière et une sensation de confort vraiment appréciable. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, les souvenirs des derniers jours lui revenaient en mémoire. Alors qu'elle rentrait d'une de ses missions elle avait trouvé Lenalee, une jeune exorciste âgée d'à peine 8 ans qu'elle avait pris sous son aile car elle l'adorait et que quelque part elle lui faisait penser à son jeune frère disparu, mais cela est une autre histoire, elle avait donc retrouvé Lenalee en larmes dans sa chambre.

Après maintes efforts elle avait réussi à la calmer et à lui faire expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Apparemment elle avait vu se dérouler devant elle des expériences en vue de créer des compatibles artificiellement, ont avait tenté de le forcer à se synchroniser avec une innocence. Et il en était mort.  
La rage avait traversée Siméa, mais elle s'était contenue, jusqu'à ce que Lenalee s'endorme, à ce moment là elle été partie droit dans le bureau du chef. Apparemment celui-ci était déjà occupé avec un autre chef de l'aile asiatique mais elle s'en contrefichait, quand elle vit un membre de l'administration elle eut un doute mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle gardait ça pour elle et elle ne le supportait plus. Alors, elle leur avait crié ce qu'elle pensait de leur façon de faire, qu'elle trouvait intolérable, etc... S'en était suivie une engueulade monstre mais elle n'avait pas bronché et était restée campée sur ses positions. Un mot avait été prononcé et elle s'était mise à craindre pour sa vie : hérésie. Mais heureusement, le nouveau chef de leur aile, Komui Lee -elle avait appris peu de temps après qu'il était en réalité le frère aîné de Lenalee- avait proposé de l'envoyer faire un 'break' pour cause de surmenage. Siméa avait d'abord voulu refuser mais quand elle avait croisé le regard de Komui, elle s'était dit que peut-être que lui pourrait changer l'ordre. D'un autre côté cela arrangeait aussi les Hautes Instances qu'elle s'en aille car se débarrasser d'un maréchal aurait pu jouer en leur défaveur dans leur lutte contre le faiseur d'akumas.

Et Siméa était partis, à Paris, le plus loin possible de la Congrégation. Histoire de remettre les points sur les « i » tranquillement. Et même si son travail était très important pour elle, depuis ses 13 ans elle y travaillait, elle en avait 20 maintenant. Elle sauvait des vies, empêchait l'avancée du Comte mais tout ça l'épuisait surtout quand elle voyait la gratitude que leur renvoyait l'administration, ils étaient utilisés comme de simples machines, parfois elle se demandait si le Comte ne traitait pas mieux ses akumas. Siméa soupira, et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, une fois allongée elle ferma les yeux. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Lenalee, elle espérait qu'elle allait bien, mais Siméa savait que maintenant que Komui était là, la petite ne risquait plus rien. Alors ses pensées glissèrent vers son frère, sa famille... Elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs d'eux quand elle s'était réveillée c'était le maréchal Tiedoll qui l'avait trouvé, il l'avait soigné et elle s'était révélée amnésique. Tout se dont elle se souvenait c'était que son petit frère avait réussit à fuir l'incendie qui avait détruit sa maison et son village. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus, elle ne savait pas non plus si c'était une attaque d'akumas qui avait causé tout cela. Pourtant elle avait passé tout son temps libre à faire des recherches mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de concrets. Mais elle ne désespérait pas, un jour elle le retrouverait et elle apprendrait ce qui été arrivé à son village.

Siméa sentit le soleil caresser sa peau, la réchauffant doucement, la lumière traversa la fine épaisseur de ses paupières la faisant froncer les sourcils. Après un vague gémissement de protestation elle se lissa glisser à terre avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant obèse. Elle jeta un regard encore ensommeillé sur son appartement, passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés avant de sursauter en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Siméa réagit rapidement et cria qu'elle arrivait mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours sa tenue d'exorciste, maugréant contre elle-même elle demanda à l'inconnu de patienter et partit se changer. La jeune femme retira prestement ses vêtements et en enfila d'autres sans regarder, elle repartit vers la porte en courant à moitié et l'ouvrit légèrement essoufflée.

-Excusez-moi, c'est pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle en faisant face à l'inconnu qui se révéla pas si inconnu que ça. Damien ? s'estomaqua Siméa.

-Pour vous servir, ironisa t-il en faisant une parodie de révérence.

-Mais... Comment tu as trouvé mon appart' ?

-Le concierge me l'a gentiment indiqué, lui avoua son ami avec un clin d'œil.

-Eh ben, heureusement que je ne cherche pas à me cacher, soupira Siméa, sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben je suis venu te voir, fit Damien tout sourire. Je m'ennuie tellement ! Et puis tu es sympa.

Siméa eu l'impression que son cœur battait plus vite mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, sûrement un contre coup du stresse pensa-t-elle.

-C'est gentil de ta part, tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ? demanda Siméa qui ne connaissait pas la ville.

-Pas vraiment, mais on peut toujours improviser !

L'idée ravie Siméa et elle suivit son compère dehors.

-Au fait, Siméa, c'est normal que tu portes ton tee-shirt à l'envers ? la questionna Damien.

La jeune femme se stoppa net et remarqua qu'il avait raison, en rougissant elle tenta de le retourner mais s'emmêla plus qu'autre chose finalement son ami vient à son secours et l'aida à retirer son tee-shirt malgré ses protestations vives. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide mais le fit quand même. Il comprit très vite en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien en-dessous.

Damien sourit largement au vendeur qui tiqua en voyant sa joue enflée et son œil au beurre noir qui marquait la moitié droite de son visage. Il lui tendit tout de même sa commande avec un air sceptique. Le jeune homme retourna voir Siméa qui avait encore les joues rouges.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa t-il à nouveau.

-C... Ce n'est pas grave, fit Siméa n'osant pas le regarder en face.

Elle prit la glace qu'il lui tendait et commença à la manger en silence. Damien la regarda, il la trouva tellement mignonne à cet instant : les joues roses, l'air gênée et mangeant du bout des lèvres. Dans son esprit il criait 'Kawaiiiiiii' en boucle mais il se força à rester le plus possible impassible. Une fois leur glace finit il prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna dans les rues de Paris. Ils s'amusèrent comme des gosses : faisant fuir les oiseaux, courant dans les rues sans raison particulières autre que les ailes qui leur poussaient dans le dos tellement ils étaient heureux. Siméa oublia ses problèmes et sourit sincèrement à son vis-à-vis celui-ci lui rendit son sourire éclatant de joie. Finalement ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc à bout de souffle. Siméa regarda Damien dans les yeux, il était vraiment beau, et la sensation de sa main dans la sienne était vraiment formidable. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent mais alors qu'ils allaient se rencontrer, Damien se leva. Il lui tenait toujours la main.

-Y a une fête là-bas !

Siméa se retrouva alors plongée dans une foule nombreuse, une angoisse sourde la saisit. Elle avait peur qu'il y ait des Akumas, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité sans son uniforme et au milieu d'un aussi grand nombre de personnes. Elle serra plus fort la main de Damien qui se retourna, en la voyant l'air paniquée il la regarda en souriant et elle sentit toutes ses peurs la quittée d'un coup.  
Siméa ne savait pas si elle était déjà allée dans une fête, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle adorait ça ! Une fois la peur de la foule dissipée, elle s'amusa comme une folle. Damien et elle jouèrent à pleins de jeux, pendant une de ces parties son ami gagna une peluche. C'était un petit chat noir avec des pupilles bleues. Elle l'adora immédiatement. En lui offrant Damien lui déclara qu'il était dorénavant son gardien et qu'il veillerait sur elle quand il n'était pas là pour le faire. Elle le baptisa Aël car, comme le voulait Damien, il était maintenant son ange gardien. Ensuite ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand et ils achetèrent une énorme barbe à papa. Ils la mangèrent ensemble en s'en collant sur les joues et les lèvres ce qui les firent rire. La vie était belle. Siméa essaya d'enlever la mousse rose qui lui collait les rêves, Damien se proposa de l'aider, elle accepta en rougissant. Il posa ses doigts délicatement sur sa bouche et retira délicatement la pellicule rosée. Pendant toute l'opération, qui n'avait du durer qu'à peine quelques secondes, la jeune fille avait retenue sa respiration sans s'en apercevoir. Quand il eut finit il la regarda avec un sourire en coin qu'elle ne su pas comment interpréter...  
Siméa ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle était devant chez elle, elle était tellement occupée à rire aux bêtises de Damien pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. La journée était passée tellement vite, trop vite pour elle. Elle aurait voulu retenir le soleil encore quelques instants mais celui-ci c'était déjà couché depuis longtemps, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas non plus figer le temps pour savourer ce moment, alors elle en profita à fond. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste sous son appartement. Un silence discret s'était installé entre eux, comme la veille remarqua t-elle. Puis Damien se pencha vers elle, son cœur se mit à battre précipitamment tandis qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers ses lèvres, il se glissa vers son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

-Merci de me faire vivre, souffla t-il.

Siméa voulut le rattraper mais il était déjà partis. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais elle sentit comme un vide dans son cœur et une angoisse sourde la saisit. Elle ignora tout ça, préférant ne pas écouter les signaux de son corps et elle alla se coucher, le visage souriant de Damien comme dernière image.

Deux jours, deux longues journées, mornes, ennuyeuses, et elle s'inquiétait. Bon, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quatre jours, elle ne savait de lui que son prénom, enfin celui qu'il lui avait dit, et pourtant sa disparition l'inquiétait plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Elle n'était plus une gamine qui tombe amoureuse au premier regard mais quand même, ça l'inquiétait. Siméa laissa ses pas la guider dans la ville, inconsciemment elle arriva au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle avant d'enjamber le fameux panneau 'interdiction d'entrée'. La jeune fille gravit rapidement les marches puis se retrouva au même endroit que quelques jours plutôt. Elle observa la ville, le coucher de soleil était magnifique mais elle avait comme un goût amer dans la bouche, comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans ce tableau pour qu'il soit parfait. Siméa laissa son regard errer sur la ville qui se couchait, le brouhaha de la ville se faisait de moins en moins fort au fur et à mesure que le nuit s'installait. Alors qu'elle s'était confortablement blottie dans un coin, serrant sa veste contre elle pour se tenir chaud elle entendit un drôle de bruit. Se tournant brusquement vers la source du bruit elle aperçut une ombre qui chancelait vers elle. Siméa eut peur un instant que ce soit un Akuma mais la silhouette semblait humaine et en piteuse état. Alors que la personne s'écroulait dans ses bras, elle reconnu dans un rayon de lune le visage de Damien.

-Damien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda t-elle paniquée.

Mais le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu conscience et tremblait dans ses bras, après un bref examen elle comprit qu'il avait de la fièvre, sûrement entraînée par ses blessures. Elle décida de l'emmener dans son appartement pour essayer de le soigner, le retour fut difficile mais grâce à sa volonté elle y parvint et s'appliqua à soigner méticuleusement chacune de ses blessures. Elle l'avait installé sur son lit et une fois finis elle se laissa à son tour tomber sur le matelas en poussant un soupir fatigué. Alors qu'elle le regardait s'agiter elle vit des larmes perler à ses paupières, automatiquement elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Il pleura longtemps, à moitié conscient, bafouillant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle resta là, lui caressant le dos, les cheveux, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce qu'enfin apaisé il plonge dans un sommeil plus calme qu'auparavant.

Quand Siméa ouvrit les yeux le soleil était déjà levé et réchauffait la pièce de sa chaleur. Elle se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé, Damien était toujours là, il la regardait. Son visage était inexpressif, elle ne réagit pas non plus. Cette nuit elle l'avait vu comme personne ne l'avait encore vu à part une seule personne mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait vu faible, blessé, toutes ses défenses abattus, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait été vraiment de la honte mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et cette fois-ci le premier pas vint de Lucie. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans un mot, il serra à son tour ses bras autour de sa fine silhouette. Ce qui avait entre eux n'avait pas besoin de mot.  
Damien entra dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit, Lucie était occupée à préparer le petit déjeuné et elle ne le remarqua donc pas. Elle prit conscience de sa présence quand un main se posa sur ses yeux et une voix masculine, chaude et familière chuchota à son oreille.

-Retourne-toi...

Siméa n'avait pas peur, elle avait confiance. Seulement quand elle sentit le contact doux et chaud sur ses lèvres elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Damien à un cheveu du sien. Il la regarda amusé un instant avant de fermer lentement les yeux et d'approfondir le baiser. Siméa ferma à son tour les yeux, profitant de l'instant. La langue de son vis à vis quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle obtint sans problème. Commença alors un ballet endiablé entre leurs deux langues tandis que les bras de Damien l'enserraient de toutes ses forces lui prodiguant une chaleur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Des papillons noirs dansaient derrière ses paupières noires et une douce sensation se rependait dans son ventre et plus bas encore. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, une main caressant ses cheveux et l'autre accrochée à son tee-shirt. Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait mourir maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment là, elle n'avait jamais autant aimé la vie que quand il la pressa contre lui, elle ne pria jamais autant que le temps s'arrête quand il l'embrassa comme si tout le reste n'existait plus comme si il n'avait jamais rien existé qu'eux deux et leurs corps serré l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime...

La phrase avait été prononcé en même temps dans un murmure vibrant d'émotions, ils avaient le souffle court, les joues rosies, le corps en feu et surtout, surtout, ils étaient heureux.

-Aaaah, ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire ça, plaisanta Damien.

-Petit pervers va, le taquina Lucie.

-Petit pervers que tu viens d'embrasser, rajouta t-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Fais gaffe, je peux recommencer, le menaça t-elle mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Oooh, j'ai peuuur, fit-il en faisant semblant de fuir vers la chambre.

Siméa lui courut après et le rattrapa devant l'entrée de sa chambre mais contre toute attente il l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua contre le lit. Lucie sentit le corps de Damien serré contre le sien, elle avait du mal à respirer mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait bougé. Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous entendus qui fit frissonner d'excitation son amant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda t-elle d'un air innocent.

-Des choses que tu n'imagines même pas, susurra t-il.

La jeune fille sentit la chaleur monter tandis que des images lui traversaient l'esprit.

/!\ LEMON (vraiment vraiment pas soft, alors ceux qui veulent pas savoir comment on fait l'amour rendez-vous plus bas ^^) /!\

Damien se pencha encore plus sur elle pour l'embrasser, son corps pressait contre le sien, leur entre-jambe se frottant mutuellement. Le corps de Siméa bougeait instinctivement en ondulations pour accentuer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Bientôt une bosse contre sa jambe lui fit comprendre que son amant était aussi excité qu'elle. Il abandonna un instant ses lèvres pour défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, à chaque bouton il embrassait la chair mise à nue qui s'offrait devant lui. Une fois arrivé en bas il lécha tendrement son nombril avant de lui retirer complètement sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. Lucie rougit en exposant ainsi ses seins mais Damien ne sembla pas gênée outre mesure car il s'empara de l'un d'eux et commença à le malaxer avec douceur puis il saisit le deuxième et le pinça doucement, un éclair de plaisir traversa Siméa qui se sentit bizarrement frustrée, la bouche vint remplacer les doigts et la main de Damien descendit plus bas et caressa son entre-jambe. La jeune fille avait de plus en plus envie, elle parcourait le corps de son amant avec ses mains, le malaxant, le griffant parfois le mordant, son tee-shirt avait mystérieusement disparu et sa braguette était ouverte laissant à Lucie le loisir de toucher ses fesses qui étaient d'ailleurs très agréable au toucher.  
Alors que Damien faisait glisser le pantalon de Siméa et vice versa, elle le fit se renverser sous elle et le domina avec satisfaction. Elle fit onduler son bassin, sentant sous elle, l'érection de celui qu'elle aimait. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et la regarda avec une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux. Il saisit à nouveau un de ses seins et en mordilla le téton mais il se lassa vite et échangea à nouveau les rôles, il lui retira sa culotte, et se sentant à l'étroit, retira aussi son caleçon. Siméa regarda le sexe de son amant avec appréhension, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un, ça la gênait un peu mais l'assurance qui émanait de Damien la rassura et puis il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car sa main laissa place à sa bouche contre son sexe à elle. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud parcourir son sexe, un frisson incontrôlable de plaisir la parcourût et elle comprit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, alors que son cœur battait la chamade sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir quand elle sentit un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité. Elle grimaça, ce n'était pas très agréable mais petit à petit elle sentit le plaisir revenir encore plus fort, un deuxième doigts rejoignit le premier et elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements, au prix d'un effort incroyable elle repoussa son amant et lui déclara :

-A mon tour maintenant...

Elle saisit son sexe bandait et lui imprima de lent mouvement de va et vient, elle avait au préalable pris un peu de salive sur ses mains et le regard que lui lança Damien lui apprit qu'elle se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle commença avec un rythme lent puis accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur sa poignet ne l'arrête. Son amant la domina et se plaça prêt à entrer en elle, Siméa se contracta. Alors, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement à leur baiser elle le sentit entrer en elle. Son sexe avait du mal à entrer mais elle se força à se détendre, il attendit, faisant de léger mouvement, entrant petit à petit. Puis il fut en elle. La sensation d'être enfin complète se fit si oppressante qu'elle crut mourir de plaisir. Elle aimait ça, elle se sentait enfin entière, elle plongea son regard bleu dans celui noir de Damien. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, il commença à donner des coups de hanches plutôt lents avant d'accélérer graduellement. Siméa sentit le plaisir dans tout son corps, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et la respiration saccadée de Damien ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle ne savait plus quand est-ce que ses gémissements avaient été remplacé par des cris étouffés mais quand soudain elle le sentit se tendre en elle, elle crut atteindre le paradis le temps d'un instant.

/!\ FIN LEMON /!\

Le corps de Damien se posa doucement sur elle et il la serra très fort en l'embrassant et lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait aussi et qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Elle était trop fatiguée, trop heureuse, mais en tout cas elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui passa dans le regard de son ami ni l'air triste qui était apparu un bref instant sur son visage. Ou alors elle préféra l'ignorer.

A partir de ce moment là Damien emménagea chez Lucie, elle ne connaissait toujours pas son adresse ni même son nom de famille et encore moins son passé mais comme lui non plus ne savait pas grand chose sur elle, et oui elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était une exorciste : inutile de l'effrayer d'avantage, elle s'en contentait. Car à côté de ça elle vivait l'amour parfait, il était gentil, attentionné, et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Parfois ils s'asseyaient et parlaient pendant des heures. C'est pendant un de ces moments là qu'elle lui avoua qu'en réalité elle était amnésique et que son frère avait disparu, elle lui mentit juste en lui disant que depuis elle vivait seule. Damien fit de même et lui avoua qu'il avait un petit frère auquel il tenait énormément mais il s'était 'fâché' avec sa famille et avait dû s'éloigner d'eux.  
Malheureusement comme on le sait tous, et Siméa encore mieux, le destin est cruel et la vie injuste. Un matin, alors qu'ils faisaient la grasse mat' dans le lit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lucie s'habilla rapidement et partit ouvrir. Devant elle se tenait un traqueur. Un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut et elle sortit précipitamment en fermant la porte.

-Bonjour, que me voulez-vous ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Siméa Ciriciel, Komui demande à ce que vous reveniez à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, expliqua le traqueur.

-Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il ne me le dit pas lui-même ?

-Apparemment votre golem est injoignable.

Siméa rougit, effectivement elle se souvenait l'avoir éteint pour éviter de devoir expliquer la vérité à Damien. Du coup si elle partait elle devrait quitter son amoureux, la Chine, ce n'est pas à côté de la France...

-Dites à Komui que je serais rentréed'ici une semaine.

Le traqueur acquiesça avant de repartir. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à Damien ? Elle le rejoignit finalement, décidant d'attendre un peu avant de lui en parler. Il lui demanda qui c'était et elle lui répondit que c'était seulement une erreur d'adresse.  
Deux jours plus tard, Siméa prit son courage à deux mains et avoua à Damien qu'elle devait retourner en Chine.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-En fait j'ai une famille adoptive, je me suis enfuie mais ils veulent que je revienne, je ne peux pas les laisser seuls, mes frères et sœurs adoptifs comptent sur moi, expliqua-t-elle longuement.

-D'accord... J'essaierais de me rendre là-bas alors, proposa Damien.

-Si tu veux mais ce sera dur pour se voir...

-M'en fiche, tant que je peux te voir ça me va !

-Je t'aime...

Après un loooong baiser, Siméa se décida à faire son sac, elle fit transiter son uniforme dans sa valise, Damien ne posa pas de questions. La séparation fut dure et douloureuse mais elle n'avait pas le choix, heureusement pour elle son amant était compréhensif, parfois elle se disait même qu'il était trop parfait pour être réel. Le voyage dura trois jours, puis une journée entière pour rejoindre la congrégation. Heureusement son uniforme, qu'elle avait enfilé une fois partie, lui procurait de nombreux avantages. Finalement elle se présenta au gardien qui la laissa entrer, une fois à l'intérieur elle du se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de Komui. Elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était seul.

-Alors, ce voyage t'as permis de te reposer ? demanda Komui.

-Oui, merci. Je suis prête à reprendre les missions mais seulement si je revois encore une seule de ces pratiques, je vous promets, je les tue.

Komui ne chercha pas à protester, il savait qu'elle tiendrait parole et puis de toute façon il était d'accord avec elle. Et si il était venu à la Congrégation c'était bien dans le but d'arrêter toutes ces pratiques ignobles. Il permit à Siméa d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Mais celle-ci préféra faire un détour pour allé voir Lenalee. La petite fille n'était pas en mission et elle l'accueillit en sautant dans ses bras.

-Siméa ! s'exclama t-elle heureuse.

-Lenalee ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Comment ceux sont passées tes missions ?

-Très bien, j'arrive à contrôler mes bottes, expliqua t-elle.

-C'est très bien, d'ailleurs je t'ai ramené un cadeau de Paris.

Siméa fouilla dans son sac et le lui tendit. Lenalee écarquilla les yeux quand elle découvrit deux anneaux pour attacher les cheveux. Ils étaient en ocre avec des dessins finement ouvragés en argent. Lenalee avait l'impression de tenir deux trésors dans les mains, elle n'osait pas les attacher à ses cheveux. Alors Siméa les lui prit délicatement et passa derrière elle.

-J'avais remarquée que tu n'attachais jamais tes cheveux, je me suis dis que ça devais te gêner quand tu te bats, alors voilà comme ça tu ne seras plus ennuyée !

Siméa avait attaché la chevelure en deux couettes hautes, dégageant ainsi entièrement son visage.

-Tu es encore plus mignonne comme ça, déclara Siméa.

Lenalee rougit un peu avant de la remercier chaleureusement. Puis la maréchale prit congé, elle rêvait d'un bon bain. Après avoir posé ses affaires dans sa chambre elle partit directement dans sa douche personnelle. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et elle sentit les courbatures de son voyage disparaître une à une. Toutes ses pensées revenaient invariablement à Damien et elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient se voir, elle craignait plus que tout qu'il se lasse de leur distance et décide de la quitter. Siméa secoua sa tête pour tenter de chasser ses idées noires de sa tête, il l'aimait ! Et en plus il lui avait donné un numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle puisse le joindre. Bon ces engins n'étaient pas très fiables mais c'était toujours mieux que rien et si elle demandait aux scientifiques, peut-être qu'ils modifieraient son golem pour qu'il puisse recevoir et appeler les téléphones ! C'est donc le cœur emplit d'espoirs qu'elle s'écroula sur le lit pour s'endormir aussi sec.

Damien était suivi, la personne qui le suivait savait qu'il savait qu'elle le suivait mais elle continuait. Sûrement par jeu. Au bout d'un moment, lassé il finit par se retourner et l'attendit. Elle apparut d'un coup à quelques pas de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il.

-Te prévenir.

-De quoi ?

-Tu joues un jeu dangereux..., dans sa voix on pouvait sentir qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour lui. Fais attention à toi, tu sais que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur...

-Je sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Peut-être mais vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi !

Damien soupira s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un petit sourire triste.

-Je sais bien petite sœur...

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle attendait de pouvoir contacter Damien, en tout cela faisait 6 jours qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui ! Elle avait confié son golem à l'équipe scientifique qui avait accepté sans poser de questions, et maintenant elle tenait le fruit de leur travail entre ses mains. Avec une joie mêlée d'appréhension elle composa les chiffres marqués sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. Puis il y eu un moment d'attente, chaque seconde lui paressait une éternité, le suspense était un vrai supplice pour elle ! Puis il y eu un petit déclic et enfin la voix grave et rassurante de Damien à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allo ?

-D-Damien... ?

-Lucie ?

-Oui ! Je suis contente de t'entendre !  
Elle sanglotait presque tellement elle était heureuse.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin... Dis, je serais en Chine d'ici un jour ou deux, dis moi où nous pourrons nous voir, demanda t-il.

-J-... A Jinka, il y a un petit café qui s'appelle My Little Poney, j'y serai, promit-elle.

-D'accord. Lucie ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais sa voix semblait vibrer de sentiments.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

L'appel se coupa net. Siméa regarda un instant son golem sans comprendre puis elle du se rendre à l'évidence : ses engins étaient beaucoup trop instables pour ça mais elle s'en fichait. Elle le serra fort contre elle, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et ils allaient se revoir d'ici un jour ou deux ! Elle l'attendrait toute la journée s'il le fallait !  
Effectivement, un jour après, elle se rendit au café, elle l'y attendit toute la journée, ainsi que la suivante mais sans succès. Alors qu'elle quittait le café triste et seule, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C-... C'est... Moi..., déclara Damien entre deux respirations saccadées.

-Damien ?

Le jeune homme semblait épuisé.

-J'ai eu un mal fou à venir jusqu'ici, quand j'ai vu que le soleil se couchait j'ai couru jusqu'ici !

Siméa le serra dans ses bras, rassurée de sentir sa chaleur contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va louer une chambre par ici, je trouverais bien quelque chose à raconter à ma famille, décida Siméa.

-Ça me va, approuva son homme.

En réalité la congrégation laissait le champ plus libre aux maréchaux mais elle devait quand même faire attention car avec son dernier coup d'éclat elle devait être surveillée. Ils trouvèrent une auberge sympa qui leur loua une chambre pour un prix raisonnable. La nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble fut inoubliable.  
Ils continuèrent à ce voir ainsi, en cachette, se séparant pour mieux se retrouver. Ces fois là étaient le trésor de Siméa, des souvenirs qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Mais comme nous l'avons déjà démontré le destin est cruel, et il nous le montrera encore avec l'histoire de ces deux-là. Un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient main dans la main dans la rue, regardant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon tout en discutant de tout et de rien il se produisit quelque chose qui fit basculer leur vies à jamais. D'un coup trois akumas leurs tombèrent dessus, Siméa n'avait pas le choix, si elle ne réagissait pas, Damien risquait de mourir ! En quelques secondes elle s'élança sur eux, ses cheveux semblèrent s'embraser et des flammes apparurent sur ses bras, elle grilla le premier akuma qui passait, trancha le deuxième et s'attaqua au dernier. Au bout de quelques échanges elle réussit à le vaincre mais une silhouette l'attendait. Une petite fille aux cheveux violets, des stigmates ornaient son front mat : une noah. Celle-ci lui envoya des bougies pointues qu'elle évita, sauf une qui entailla son bras. Elle connaissait sa mémoire : le rêve, elle l'avait déjà affronté il y a longtemps alors elle lui avait concocté une attaque spécial. Siméa l'attaqua, réussit à l'entailler et créant une flamme de couleur violette dans sa main, la plaqua contre la blessure faisant ainsi entrer le feu en Road.

-C'est inutile, tu le sais bien, je suis la mémoire du rêve ! Rien ne peut m'atteindre dans ce monde !  
Road éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que...

Road s'écroula soudainement, crachant un flot de sang. Elle regarda sa blessure qui avait pris une teinte noir, elle cria de douleur avant de tomber inconsciente. Siméa s'apprêta à l'achever.

-Ne la touche pas, ordonna Damien.

-Hein ?!

Siméa le regarda rejoindre la Noah, la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre le cauchemar qu'elle vivait.

-Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas Damien, lui révéla t-il, tandis que sa peau devenait mâte et que des stigmates apparaissaient sur son front, je suis Nea, un Noah.

-Non... Non...

La jeune femme tomba au sol abasourdit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Elle leva un regard emplit de larmes sur l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant ces derniers mois. Il la regarda, son regard était comme d'ordinaire, seulement elle pu y lire une tristesse sans nom. Il se détourna en portant toujours Road.

-Je suis désolé Siméa. Sache au moins que mon amour pour toi était vrai...

Une porte apparut, il la traversa et disparut. Siméa se laissa tomber au sol, son esprit était déconnecté, du sang goûtait de sa blessure, mais elle ne ressentait rien, seule la douleur qui irradiait de son cœur lui semblait réelle. Elle ne vit pas les traqueurs arriver, ni l'infirmière la soigner, elle vit encore moins Lenalee veiller sur elle. Non, tout ce qu'elle vit c'était Nea disparaissant pour toujours.

Un jour elle se réveilla. Il faisait jour. Lenalee dormait à côté d'elle. Elle n'était plus la même car pendant son long sommeil elle avait compris quelque chose d'essentiel. Il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait et le destin ne serait jamais assez fort pour les séparer. Maintenant elle parlait peu, passant tout son temps en mission ou à s'entraîner, en quelques jours elle décima le quart de la population akumas dans le seul but de LE retrouver. Elle essaya pendant plusieurs mois sans succès, un jour sa mission la conduisit à Paris. Alors en souriant elle alla l'attendre en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Il était là, il l'attendait, souriant lui aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent. Le monde s'entre-déchirait à leurs pieds mais rien ne comptait plus en cet instant que la présence rassurante de l'autre à leur côté.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis leurs baisers, Nea prit la parole :

-Comment tu as compris ?

-Quand tu as dis mon prénom en partant. Quand l'as-tu su ?

-Quand le traqueur est venu te voir, mais pour moi ça n'as rien changé, et toi ?

-Idem, m'en fiche que tu sois un Noah, je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu sais que tu vas devenir une hors-la-loi, moi je suis déjà un traître dans mon clan alors ça ne me change pas vraiment.

-Tu me montreras alors. Pourquoi es-tu un traître ?

-A l'origine il y avait 13 Noah, je suis le quatorzième, de plus je souhaite prendre la place du Comte Millénaire, ce qui ne lui plaît pas vraiment...

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Siméa en riant, et pourquoi tu veux prendre sa place ?

-Car je trouve ça dommage de tuer les humains, ils sont peut-être pas très intelligents ni résistants mais ils méritent de vivre comme n'importe qui, je veux lui montrer que Noah et Humains peuvent vivre ensemble mais jusqu'à présent il s'y est toujours opposés.

-Tes blessures venaient de là ?

-Oui... Mon frère se bat avec moi mais il est si fragile... J'espère qu'il va bien, s'inquiéta Nea.

-Il aura qu'à partir avec nous ! S'exclama Siméa.

-Pourquoi pas, oui, songea Nea. En tout cas je suis heureux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux enfin t'appeler par ton vrai prénom, la taquina t-il.

-C'est vrai que Damien ça sonnait bizarre (NDM : vengeaaaaance ! XD)...

-Gnagnagna, bouda Nea.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un instant puis il lui prit la main.

-Prête pour la grande aventure ? Demanda t-il, soudain très sérieux.

-Prête !

Siméa avait plongé son regard azur dans celui noir de son amant, c'était une promesse, la promesse de leur vie.

Le golem de Siméa avait été déconnecté, elle culpabilisait un peu de laisser ainsi Lenalee sans nouvelle, de plus Komui avait sûrement du avoir un tas de problèmes à cause de sa fuite. Mais quand elle posait son regard sur le l'homme endormie à côté d'elle tout ses doutes s'envolaient et un sourire comblé fleurissait sur son visage. Siméa se blottit contre le torse chaud de Nea, celui-ci tout en dormant plaça sa tête contre la sienne et la serra dans ses bras.

-Il sera bientôt là ? demanda Siméa qui tremblait à moitié de froid et d'inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai réussis à le contacter mais rien ne dit qu'il réussisse à échapper à la vigilance du Comte, expliqua Nea qui lui aussi s'inquiétait mais essayait de le cacher. Et puis, s'il devait arriver quelque chose, je te protégerai, promit-il.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, protesta l'ancienne maréchale en faisant semblant d'être indignée.

-Je le sais bien mais ça fait très prince servant je trouve.

-Et moi je dois jouer la pauvre princesse sans défense ?

-Oui, voilà !

-Baka...

Siméa le regarda un instant totalement blasée par son comportement si enfantin puis ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-Eh ben, au moins vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer, constata une voix amusée.

Siméa se retourna vivement prête à se battre mais quand elle vit le visage de l'inconnu elle crut voir Nea avec des cheveux longs.

-Mana ! S'écria Nea en sautant sur son jeune frère.

Les deux frères s'embrassèrent en pleurant de joie. Siméa les regarda, à la fois gênée et amusée devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Finalement ils se séparèrent, non pas sans essuyer une énième larme de joie, puis Mana se tourna vers elle. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de sourire à nouveau.

-Alors c'est toi la fameuse Siméa ? demanda t-il toujours en souriant.

-Oui...

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a tout sacrifié, moi à sa place j'aurais fait pareil, fit-il en riant.

Siméa le regarda interloquée, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette réaction plus que surprenante. Elle regarda Nea, cherchant une réponse, celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un clin-d'oeil.

-Fais gaffe p'tit frère, je suis super jaloux, plaisanta t-il mais son regard était mortellement sérieux.

-T'inquiètes pas, je te la volerai pas si c'est ce que tu crains, le rassura t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Sinon, vous avez une idée de où nous pouvons aller ?

-Pour l'instant on a trouvé une petite maison pas loin d'ici mais vaut mieux éviter de rester trop longtemps au même endroit, expliqua rapidement Siméa.

-Au moins, vous êtes préparé, je vous suis alors, déclara Mana souriant comme à son habitude.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à l'endroit indiqué par Siméa, c'était une ancienne bâtisse en pierre sur deux étages, la cuisine et la salle à manger faisaient le premier et en haut il y avait deux minuscules chambres et une encore plus minuscule salle de bain mais Mana ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Ils trouvèrent assez vite leurs habitudes à trois, chacun ayant son propre rôle, d'ailleurs Mana se découvrit des talents de cuisinier redoutables. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de maisons, parfois dormant à la belle étoile, changeant même parfois de pays, ils allèrent en Italie, en Allemagne, quelques jours en Russie mais le froid les repoussèrent bien vite. Finalement après une deuxième traversé de la France ils s'installèrent en Espagne près de la côté Est.  
Au fil du temps Siméa avait appris à connaître Mana, même si au début elle avait cru que c'était un mec dragueur et irresponsable elle avait vite comprit que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il était en réalité quelqu'un de gentil, toujours prêt à aider les autres, calme et rassurant, une vrai pâte en résumé. Siméa l'adorait, et Nea n'avait jamais eu l'air plus heureux que depuis qu'ils étaient tout les trois. Mais elle s'était souvent demandé s'il n'avait pas de copine, un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en Angleterre, elle lui avait demandé.

-Non, je n'ai pas spécialement envie, lui avait-il répondu.

-Ah..

Siméa n 'avait pas insisté mais une fois seule avec Nea, il lui expliqua que Mana n'était pas vraiment attiré par les ce que cela impliquait elle avait regardé Nea avec des yeux ronds et lui avait demandé s'il avait un... copain.

-Ouaip, ça va faire un moment d'ailleurs, lui avait-il répondu.

-Mais c'est qui ?

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire.

-Un indice ?

-Hm... Disons que c'est de famille.

Et il l'avait planté ainsi sans plus d'explications, la laissant réfléchir. Elle en vient à la conclusion que s'il était comme Nea, alors il sortait avec un exorciste ou carrément... Un maréchal ! Pour l'instant il y avait deux maréchales avec elle : Winter Sokaro et Cross Marian.

Le premier était une brute épaisse, sûrement pas lui, le deuxième était une espèce d'anarchiste coureur de jupon. Mais en même temps Cross était tellement mystérieux que cela pourrait très bien être lui... Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie ça un jour... Il arrivait quelque fois que Mana parte quelques jours, Siméa savait maintenant qu'il partait rejoindre son amant mais elle n'avait pas réussit à le prendre en filature, surtout que Néa lui proposait systématiquement des projets beaucoup plus intéressant. (NDM : ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser ? XD). Alors elle laissa tomber, préférant profiter d'être seule avec Nea.

Tout ceci dura une année entière, une année de pur bonheur. Mais vous le savez déjà, le destin est cruel, Nea et Siméa y avait déjà échappé deux fois, alors le destin décida de frapper fort cette fois.

Un jour, Siméa se leva en ayant l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, ça faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'elle avait cette étrange impression d'oublier mais impossible de ce souvenir de quoi que ce soit, c'était vraiment trop diffus pour qu'elle saisisse vraiment ce qui lui échappé. Mana était partis, sûrement voir son copain, et Nea était parti, sûrement faire des courses, mais il ne l'avait pas réveillé, voulant la laisser faire la grasse mat'. Elle s'étira avec un gémissement qui ressemble à un miaulement, ce qui la fit rire puis elle sauta au bas de son lit. Soudain elle sentit une douleur dans son ventre puis une forte envie de vomir la prit. Elle se précipita au toilette pour y rendre son repas de vieille. Après, essoufflée et paniquée, elle tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne pensait pas être malade, puis elle comprit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles, d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait même pas à quand remontait ses dernières pertes.

-Merde...

Siméa commença à sentir le stress monter en elle, et si Nea ne voulait pas d'enfants ? Ils en avaient bien sur déjà parlé mais pour eux ça n'arriverait que d'en un futur éloigné ! Finalement elle resta prostrée pendant de longues heures dans la salle de bain, le regard fixé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et ses bras serrant ses genoux de toutes ses forces.

-Siméa ? Siméa !

Néa cherchait désespérément sa femme mais celle-ci était introuvable, elle n'était ni dans le lit, ni dans la cuisine, soudain, alors qu'il fouillait une énième fois leur chambre, il entendit un petit bruit dans la salle de bain. Il l'y trouva recroquevillée comme un petit poussin effrayé. Il s'accroupit doucement devant elle et écarta ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son beau visage.

-Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il doucement.

Siméa leva ses grands yeux bleus, troublaient de larmes, sur lui.

-Je... Je suis enceinte !

Néa la regarda sans rien dire puis se mit à sourire.

-Mais c'est super ! s'exclama t-il.

-Hein ?!

-Je vais être papa ! s'extasia t-il.

-Tu... Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Bien sur que nous !

Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, lui chuchota t-il.

Siméa se remit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'alarma son amoureux.

-C'est juste que je suis heureuse moi aussi, affirma t-elle en souriant entre deux larmes.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment puis ensuite Nea l'aida à s'installer sur le lit pour qu'elle se repose, là ils commencèrent à parler de leur futur, de ce qu'ils feraient quand le bébé serait là. Ils avaient même décidé que Mana serait le parrain de leur enfant.

-J'aimerais tellement que mon frère soit là, murmura Siméa, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur qu'on finira par le retrouver, je t'en fais la promesse !

En disant ceci il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et avaient plongé son regard charbon dans le sien azur.  
A partir de ce moment là, Mana décida de prendre un travail, histoire qu'ils aient un revenu plus fixe et Nea consacra son temps à la recherche du frère de Siméa. Au début elle l'aida mais très vite elle du se résoudra à rester la maison, sa grossesse l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme elle le voulait. Ils étaient alors allés voir un médecin et il leur avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de 7 mois, il leur avait donc conseillé de la laisser se reposer pour éviter des complications pendant la grossesse.

-J'veux pas rester couchée, protesta Siméa.

-T'as pas le choix, fit Néa en lui mettant une couverture.

-Maiiis j'ai l'impression d'être une baleine échouée, soupira t-elle en louchant sur son ventre qui avait enflé de façon impressionnante.

Nea éclata de rire, l'embrassa sur le front, embrassa son ventre et fit mine de murmurer au bébé :

-Je te confie ta mère, fait bien attention qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises...

Siméa le regarda faire, à moitié amusé et à moitié exaspérée. Une fois qu'il fut partit elle regarda autour d'elle en soupirant. Quel ennui... Finalement, au bout d'une heure, elle se leva pour faire un tour mais Mana apparut comme par magie pour la faire se recoucher. "Eh merde", soupira t-elle. Ce cinéma dura un mois entier puis un jour Nea partit pour continuer ses recherches il était sur d'avoir trouvé une bonne piste.

Mais le soir il n'était pas rentré, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Siméa s'inquiétait de plus en plus mais Mana ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue alors il lui prépara une dizaine de bentô pour qu'elle ait de quoi manger puis il partit à son tour, lui promettant de le retrouver. Elle resta seule pendant deux jours. Au début elle réussit à se dire que tout allait bien, qu'ils finiraient par rentrer et que tout reviendrait comme avant mais au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, son stress grandissait. Le peu de chose qu'elle essayait de manger lui restait en travers de la gorge. Pendant la nuit du deuxième jour, quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Siméa n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se leva croyant que c'était ses hommes qui rentraient mais ce n'était pas eux. Même si elle le connaissait.

-Cross... ?

-Siméa ? Si j'avais su que tu te cachais là, fit-il en souriant ironiquement.

Siméa était prête à se détendre, il était le copain de Mana, alors tout allait bien, peut-être même qu'il était là pour lui donner des nouvelles d'eux.

-Tu sais où est Mana ?

... _Merde..._

-Il est partit y a deux jours...

-Et Néa ?

-Depuis une semaine.

-Merde !

Une lueur paniquée apparut dans le regard de Cross qui fit demi-tour pour refranchir la porte mais Siméa s'agrippa à son manteau d'exorciste.

-Emmène-moi, demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je ne peux pas, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose...

-Cross, gronda t-elle, je suis une maréchale moi aussi, pas une faible femme !

L'homme hésita, il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année et pourtant il savait déjà que le monde n'était pas si rose, il le cachait derrière ses sourires mais là l'inquiétude pour Mana assombrissait son regard et le doute le faisait hésiter. Il voulut protester mais le regard déterminé de Siméa l'empêchait de lui refuser ça, il la comprenait trop.

-Viens, mais ne prends pas de risques, lâcha t-il en partant.

Siméa le suivit avec difficultés mais elle ne se plaignit pas, serrant les dents et priant pour que son homme aille bien. A un moment Cross s'arrêta il prit une branche, écrivit des symboles étranges sur le sol, marmonnant des paroles dans un langage qui lui était inconnu. Puis il la prit par la main et ils disparurent. Le temps que Siméa cligne des yeux elle se trouvait dans un autre endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il faisait sombre, la lumière de la lune était caché par des nuages noirs, les étoiles étaient invisibles dans le ciel et il faisait froid. Un froid intense qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements et la faisait trembler de tout ses membres. Il régnait dans l'air quelque chose de désagréable, en plus du sombre et du froid, comme s'il manquait quelque chose ou que quelque chose était dissimulé à leurs regards. Siméa sentait la peur s'emparer d'elle, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration puis fit un pas en avant mais elle trébucha sur quelque chose de mou. Elle baissa les yeux et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Siméa s'effondra en gémissent alertant immédiatement Cross qui la rejoignit précipitamment.

-Merde ! Grogna t-il. Mana !  
Sa voix avait flanché en prononçant son prénom.

Siméa fut bousculée mais elle n'en tenu pas compte, tout ce qu'on cerveau comprenait c'était que Mana était mort. Elle se leva précipitamment, après plusieurs secondes d'efforts elle réussit à activer son innocence et éclaira la scène avec ses flammes. Et là, l'horreur prit toute son ampleur, autour d'elle il y avait une dizaine de corps qui gisaient au sol.

-Néa ! hurla t-elle, Néaaaaaa !

Sa voix s'enraillait, partait crescendo et ses larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il devait être là, elle voulait qu'il soit là, qu'il lui réponde, que ce cauchemars prenne fin. Soudain elle entendit une faible voix lui répondre. Un espoir fou envahit son cœur tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers celui qu'elle aimait. Il était là, allongé sur le sol, elle ne le voyait pas très bien mais il était là, c'était le principal. Elle le prit dans ses bras et suréleva sa tête.

-Ça va aller, le rassura t-elle, je suis là, je vais te protéger maintenant, on va tous rentrer à la maison, promit-elle en pleurant.

-Je... Je suis désolé... Je vais mourir, déclara t-il faiblement.

-Non... non !

Elle le savait bien, elle le voyait bien mais elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

-Je... Ton frère...

-Chut... Ne dis rien, je vais te ramener et te soigner tu verras, continua t-elle en refusant l'horrible réalité.

-Non. Siméa, écoute moi !

La jeune fille se tu immédiatement, ses larmes coulant silencieusement, Néa s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé comme ça mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

-Ton frère est bien vivant... Ta famille a été tué par le Comte millénaire car l'un d'entre vous devez être mon prochain réceptacle, expliqua t-il, il est en ce moment entre les mains de certains de mes partisans... Cross te dira...

-D'accord, d'accord... Tu reviendras alors ?

-Oui.. Et t'inquiètes pas, je peux choisir mon corps, lui promit-il. Ça lui fera les pieds à Adam, ironisât-il avant de tousser à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes, sanglota Siméa.

-Ce n'est pas un adieu... Juste un au revoir... Prend soin de notre enfant... Attends-moi...

-Je t'entendrai, promis Siméa.

-Je t'aime...

Siméa le regarda sans comprendre, son regard c'était figé mais il souriait toujours. Elle resta longtemps prostrée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle perdit la notion du temps, son corps ne réagissait plus, seule sa douleur était réelle. Des gens s'occupèrent d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'être comme dans une autre réalité. Finalement elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand Siméa ouvrit les yeux elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Quelqu'un était assis à côté d'elle, qu'elle reconnut quasiment immédiatement : c'était Cross.

-Chuis où ? demanda t-elle, sa voix était rauque et comme sans émotions.

-Chez des partisans du quatorzième. Tu veux les voir ? demanda t-il.

-Qui ça ?

-Ton frère...

Siméa écarquilla les yeux, son frère !

-Et ta fille...

-De.. Quoi ?

-Ton état a provoqué l'accouchement, elle est née le soir de... De..., mais le dernier mot ne franchit pas sa bouche.

-Oui. Oui, je veux les voir, demanda t-elle, sa voix tremblait d'émotions contenue.

Cross se leva et ouvrit la porte. Un petit garçon entra, il tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Siméa sentit sa peine s'alléger un peu. Elle les serra tout les deux en pleurant à nouveau. Elle attendrait Néa tout le temps qu'il faudrait et quand il reviendrait, ils pourraient tout recommencer.  
Puis elle regarda Cross.

-Et... Mana ?

-Il est... Vivant, la rassura t-il.

Siméa soupira de soulagement, au moins Mana vivait. Elle ferma les yeux et serra plus fort les deux petits êtres blottis contre elle et murmura tout bas leur promesse.

-Je t'attendrai...


End file.
